Kitchen faucets are often provided with a spout and a side spray device to allow a user to have some flexibility in washing large pots and pans which would not normally fit under the spout. When operating a side spray, it is desirable to divert all water flow from the spout to the side spray. This is typically accomplished using a diverter valve. When the valve senses water flowing to the side spray outlet, a differential pressure causes the diverter to direct all water flow to the side spray and shut off the spout.
Previously, the diverter has been assembled within the faucet valve body. During normal operation, the side spray is closed and water exits a first outlet in the valve body that is attached to the spout. When the side spray is open, water is diverted from the first outlet to a second outlet which is connected to the side spray device.
In a side control faucet, the valve body and spout are mounted in different holes on the deck or sink. The side control design requires water to exit from the bottom of the valve body. In side spray designs having a diverter within the valve body, two outlets are required, one for the spout and one for the side spray. The valve body also includes two inlets for the hot and cold water lines. The prior systems require a special valve body with an integral diverter valve mounted within the housing with four passages going into and out of the valve body.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a side control faucet having a diverter assembly which reduces the number of parts required for the side control valve and allows a single valve body to be used for both side spray and non-side spray faucet models.